


Revelations

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Armitage Hux is a Good Person, Beskar, F/M, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, One Shot, POV Rose Tico, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Spies & Secret Agents, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: When Rose is sent on a mission to check in with the spy, she is...VERY surprised.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, maybe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This also explains my versions of: A) What Rose Tico was doing during TROS, and B) How Armitage Hux survived.  
> There may be more chapters, hence the Gingerrose relationship tag, but I haven’t had many new ideas lately, so maybe not.

“Are you Miss Rose Tico?” Rose looks up at the sound of her name, and gasps. Staring down at her is none other than general Armitage

“Are you Miss Rose Tico?” Rose looks up at the sound of her name, and gasps. Staring down at her is none other than general Armitage kriffing  _ Hux _ .

Her hand jumps to the blaster concealed at her side. “I’ll have you know that I’m armed and am not afraid to shoot you,” she hisses, voice low and dangerous, partly to make the threat clear, but also partly to keep this conversation from attracting attention. Then she notices the bandage on his leg.

“What the- no.  _ No _ .” What the  _force_.  “You’re the spy?”

“I’m the spy,” he confirms.

“You have  _ got _ to be kidding me.”

“I’m the spy,” he repeats.

“I heard you the first time, Hux.”

“Armitage.“

“Aren’t you dead?”

“Technically, yes.” When she stares at him, confused, he offers an explanation.

“I knew I would be discovered eventually, so I wore a beskar armor plate under my uniform. It deflected Pryde’s blaster bolt.”

Rose can’t help but admire this guy, despite the fact that they’re technically enemies- and she still doesn’t trust him. But the fact that he’s the spy  _ and _ he’s smart enough to stay protected at all times in case of discovery...she has to admire that. Just a little.

“Well now that you’re...’dead’...you might as well come hide out at the Resistance base.” The words are almost physically painful to say. She wants Hux, the man who basically murdered her sister, nowhere near her friends in the Resistance. And there will be a  _ lot _ of explaining to do. But...protocols are protocols, and she can’t break the rules because of a grudge.

“I don’t think I’d be... _ welcome_, exactly.”

“Yeah, same, but rules are rules, and Poe’s gonna kill me if I don’t follow them. Poe. Oh  _ kriff _ , does Poe know?”

“General Dameron knows, as well as the former stormtrooper. We met briefly before I had to escape the First Order.”

If Rose had a credit for every time she’s been shocked in the last five minutes, she’d have enough money to buy the Resistance better ships, weapons, everything.

“I was just supposed to check in with you about the First Order’s new fleet, but...guess you’re coming back too.” A new thought strikes her suddenly. “You have a ship, right?”

“No?”

This is going to be a long ride.


End file.
